This Is Ok
by coscreeko
Summary: GENDERBENDER TIME! Here you guys go, a gender bent Destiel I did with my friend a while back. Deanna and Castielle go on a date, what's to come of it? Destiel(le?) Rated K, there isn't anything in it, although you might explode into happiness if you even slightly ship it... just saying. Full of fluff and fluffy everything.


Castielle sat on the opposite side of Deanna at a booth table inside Alli's Diner. The dark-brunette stared at the opposite girl, noticing she looked a bit anxious and nervous. Cas tilted her head, "Deanna? Why did you ask to meet here? Is something wrong?" She never took her eyes off of Deanna, staring into her hypnotic green eyes.

Deanna swallowed and stared back at Castielle, she was indeed nervous. "I uh, figured since I was hungry and I needed to get away from the ever so curious little sis, I could... ask you something… you know, here." She looked down at her burger, only half eaten, but she was too nervous to eat anymore.

Cas narrowed her eyes, "What is the matter?" She gave Deanna her innocent and sad puppy look.

She let out a deep sigh then started, "Well…you know I hate chick flick moments so I'll be straight forward. I kinda think I have these feelings for... uh somebody. . . ." Her voice trailed off for a minute then she cleared her throat. "I was wondering, Cas, if you would like to have dinner with um… with me." Deanna's head was down but her eyes were pointed at her angel in hope. 'Oh those eyes...' she thought and fought the urge to smile.

Castielle looked at Deanna with a confused expression on her face, "Dinner? But I've eaten with you before... Why, all of a sudden, do you seem worried about asking me to eat with you?"

"Because this dinner would be different, it would be just us y'know? We would be on a... on a date." She fiddled with her hands and doubt showed in her eyes. Cas didn't seem to be getting this. Maybe it wouldn't work, but she wanted it to so desperately.

"A... date?" She still looked baffled, trying to comprehend, "Well it shouldn't be hard to pick out a time and day "

"No Cas, a date is when. . . Nevermind, forget it." With that she stood up, looking frustrated and disappointed and abandoned her burger remains, something Castielle knew she never did. Deanna left without another word.

"Deanna?" Castielle turned and watched her leave. She frowned, was it something she said? What was she not understanding? She couldn't ask Deanna since she seemed too upset to explain. The only option that came to mind was Samantha, perhaps she would help her understand. In the blink of an eye she had disappeared from the diner and appeared in front of Samantha in the motel room. "Hello Samantha" she said in her low voice.

"Aye!" Samantha squeaked and turned, holding a book in her hand. "Oh, Cas, you scared me... Deanna isn't here right now." She said turned her gaze back to the book.

"I know...she left the diner after asking me something... tell me Samantha. What is a date? Apparently it's not just a time and day..." She sighed.

Samantha's head shot up. "Excuse me?" She couldn't believe her ears, had her sister finally-

"A date. Deanna asked me to eat dinner with her. I didn't understand what was so special and she just left. Did I do something wrong?" Cas looked worried.

Samantha pitied both her sister and the poor angel. "A date is when two people, who may or may not realize they care about each other, get together to do something and bond, to see if it should they should go to the next step, into a relationship. It is often over dinner." Sam smiled and put a hand on the angel's shoulder. "I don't know if you've figured it out yet Cas, but Deanna has feelings for you. Feeling beyond your friendship or 'bond' believe it or not." She left it at that and again turned to her book, leaving Castielle to think.

Her brows furrowed, processing what Samantha had said. Deanna liked her more than a friend? Did Castielle feel the same way? She had never had many feelings and she was beginning to question herself. She liked Deanna, but in that way? She wasn't sure. Castielle realized she had never been on a date before. What were those like? Maybe it would be nice. She made a decision and without a 'thank you' or 'goodbye' to Sam, she disappeared.

Deanna walked down the street, trying to calm down and clear her head when all of a sudden the woman that was taking up her brain space appeared before her.

"I would like to go on this...date with you"

"You- You would?" She asked in disbelief, just a moment ago Castielle hadn't even known what a date was. "Are you sure you understand what you're agreeing to?" She asked, a flicker of hope igniting in her chest.

The angel nodded. "Yes I do understand." She simply said.

A smile spread across Deanna's face and excitement lit her eyes, but her voice was calm and smooth. "Good, meet me in the motel room tomorrow at 5, no later." She wanted to impress her heaven spawn, with maybe a tad bit of help from Sammy, by making her love interest dinner.

Castielle nodded, giving Deanna a small smile. She felt warm inside and excited. There was an odd feeling in her stomach, like it was twisting and turning. 'What is that?' She questioned in her head.

The next day in the afternoon, Castielle had arrived not a second later than 5. She appeared in the room, standing just a few feet behind Deanna. "Hello Deanna, I am ready for this date"

Deanna hadn't known quite what to wear, so she had settled for her nicest black jeans and a white button-up, she even threw on a bowtie for laughs. Deanna turned and took in the sight if her date.

Castielle was in her regular outfit, wearing her trench coat and woman's suit. She stared at her friend's bowtie. "I have never seen you wear that before..." she commented.

Deanna glanced down and chuckled. "Heh, yeah, I just wore it to see if I could get a laugh." She led the way to a nicely lit table and pulled out the seat for Castielle. Even though Cas wore the same thing she normally did, she still looked breathtaking, different somehow. How could she look different, but the same?

Castielle looked at Deanna before sitting down. She examined the table in front of her: there were two little tea candles near the center and two plates on both ends with a thin white bed sheet. It wasn't the fanciest thing ever but it was definitely pleasant and Castielle liked it, "This looks...very nice Deanna."

"Oh, thanks." Deanna couldn't help smiling. If this alone impressed Cas, the rest of the night should be quite enjoyable. Deanna sat down across from her.

"Tell me Deanna...what do you do on a date?" She asked.

"You laugh and joke, talk and eat, and just be yourself, see if the other person doesn't mind you. It's pretty simply really." She shrugged.

"But I am myself around you Deanna..." Castielle said, not really getting the point of dates.

"Yeah, now we can talk, without Sammy here. We can talk about whatever we want... listen, when someone asks you out on a date, it's their way of saying they really care." Deanna tried desperately to explain, the girl was so oblivious. She stood and brought some food over, hamburgers. She knew that if the angel was going to eat something, it would be a burger. She smiled and set it in front of the girl, looking at her face, hoping she approved.

Cas stared at the burgers, her mouth beginning to water. She took the burger and took a large bite out of it. She exhaled, looking pleased. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she said, her mouth full.

Deanna sat and took a bite of her own. "Well, how was your day?" 'That's a good conversation starter.'

"It was fine. I got to...what do you say? Hang out...with you. But that was it really." She took another bite, already half way done with her food.

Deanna swallowed. "Alright now you ask me something." She instructed.

"What are your feelings for me? Samantha said it was more than our friendship."

Deanna's head shot up. "I- Cas... I don't know how to say it." She laughed nervously and looked away.

"I would like to know..." she stared at her with large blue eyes, giving off her the innocent expression she had given Deanna many times.

Deanna ran a hand through her short, light brown hair and sighed dramatically. She looked back at her with a genuine smile. "I care about you... a lot. It's driving me nuts when you leave. I'm constantly worrying, it makes me stressed and it hurts me thinking you might not understand how MUCH I care..." Deanna had paused between each sentence, awkwardly slow at picking her words. They didn't sound dramatic or poetic like in movies when someone pronounced their love, but they got the point across.

Castielle slightly narrowed her eyes. "I know you care about me. But it seems more than that, something besides that..." She set the hamburger down on her plate.

Deanna was silent for awhile, thinking. "I- think I'm falling for you." She looked up, her green eyes flooding with emotion, it was obvious by her expression that she cared for the angel more than any words she could summon would explain.

"Don't be silly Deanna, you don't need to fall down just for me" Cas tilted her head.

Deanna laughed pitifully. "I love you. Is THAT easier for you to understand?" She said quickly, her voice lined in frustration.

Cas closed her mouth, shocked. She sat there, still and silent. "Deanna..." her voice trailed off. Castielle was speechless; she had no idea how to respond.

Deanna watched her; worried she had been too abrupt. 'What else could I have done? I've never done this before. I've never been in love...' She thought.

"I...I don't know what to say..." She slightly frowned.

Horror shot through Deanna, Cas was frowning. "You don't... You don't have to say anything." She looked down, her heart raced, it felt like it was being torn and tossed out of reach. 'This isn't what was supposed to happen. This isn't what Sammy promised would happen. She said that Cas...' Deanna shuttered then stood. "I'll clean up and you can leave if you want." She said quickly.

Castielle looked worried "Wait...Deanna..." She had remembered seeing scenes like these in movies before. She quickly stood up and walked over to Deanna. She gently grabbed her hand pulling her back and turning her around so she was facing her. She took a moment to stare into Deanna's beautiful, bright green eyes. Then Cas leaned in and placed her lips on Deanna's, putting her hand on her cheek and closing her eyes

Deanna gasped, then smiled. She pulled away and looked at Cas' intense, blue eyes and put her hand on the back of her head, feeling her soft dark brown hair and kissed her again, full of passion but still, somehow, tender and soft.

A small smile formed as they shared a sweet and loving kiss. It went on for who knows how long, when Castielle finally managed to pull away. She rested her forehead on Deanna's.

Deanna had to fight not to jump in the air and cry out 'THANK GOD! VICTORY!' She chuckled. "You better care angel, or I'll send your feathered ass back to Heaven." She smiled wide and sighed in content, closing her eyes.

"I doubt you would" She gave her a small grin.

"I doubt I could either." Deanna agreed quietly, Cas hadn't exactly said that she loved Deanna back but- but she hadn't let her walk away, and that said more than words ever could. 'I hate chick flick moments but... this, this is ok.' She said and hugged the brunette tight. 'This is ok.'


End file.
